Bewitching Entrance
by AllyLeBeau
Summary: A New girl comes to Bayville, and she sets her eyes on Scott...much to Rogue's dismay.


"I'm so sorry." A brunette girl dropped her schedule, along with her books.   
  
"That's okay umm, ummm..." I felt a little awkward around the perky brunette.   
  
"My name is Wanda.. What's your name?" Her brown eyes seemed to go right into my soul.  
  
"I'm Scott Summers, it's nice to meet you. Oh, I see that we got drama together. I'll introduce you to Kate."   
I sounded like a stupid idiot.   
  
"I'm sure if she's your friend Scott, this Kate must be real friendly." Wanda had that optimistic attitude I   
loved about her.   
  
"Well Kate is sort of...um, uh..." I was at a complete loss for words once.   
  
"Just one way to know, and that is by going through the door, Scott." Wanda went through the door, and   
I followed. I sat in my chair. Wanda took the chair next to me.   
  
"Hi, I'm Wanda." She introduced herself to Kate, who looked annoyed.   
  
"I'm Kate." Kate just turned away and whispered in my ear; "This girl is nothin' but trouble, sugah."   
  
"Oh, don't be that way. She's really sweet Kate." I defended Wanda to Kate, who was hard on all the   
newcomers.   
  
"Students, we have a new student joining us today. Who wants to help her catch up?" The drama teacher   
asked for a volunteer.   
  
"I would be more than happy too." I offered to help her.   
  
"Thank you Scott." Wanda batted her beautiful brown eyes at him.   
  
"Thank ya' Scott." Kate mimicked Wanda. This was going to get bad between them. I knew that whenever a   
new girl came to my attention, something very bad always happened.   
  
"What is your problem with me Kate?" Wanda asked her looking mad.  
  
"I don't like ya' sugah." Kate eyed her before grabbing Wanda's hand.   
  
"Watch yoahself, ya' might get hurt."   
  
"If I did something to offend you, I'm sorry." Wanda just wondered into a minefield.   
  
"Kate..." I tried to stop what was going to happen, but it was too late.   
  
"Stay away from mah man. He has enough on his plate with me." Kate had never called me "hers" before.   
  
"Maybe someone should teach you some manners, Kate. You sound like something out of a brothel." Wanda   
responded to Kate's threat.   
  
"Ladies, please calm down." I tried to reason, but no luck.   
  
"Ooh, looks like 'lil Wanda is showing her claws." Kate taunted Wanda.   
  
"Trust me Kate, goth is so out of fashion these days. Besides, you should try being polite to people." Wanda   
and Kate were never going to get along.   
  
***Why me?*** I wondered what made me so irresistible to women. Wanda and Kate gave each other dirty  
glares when they left drama class. I didn't see Wanda again till lunch. She had the sweetest smile, one that   
reminded me of Jean's, but it was different. One that spoke that I'm more than interested in you. Come speak   
to me, please. I don't bite. I decided to speak to her again. Something was compelling me to her, like an idiot.   
"Nice to see you again, Scott."   
  
Wanda warmly smiled at me, when I spoke; "I'm sorry about Kate. She's always a little hard on the newcomers."   
I tired to warn her about Kate's moodiness.   
  
"That's okay, Scott. Kate was just trying to keep you safe." Wanda kept on surprising me by being so   
generous to Kate.   
  
"Well the girls that are my friends don't like newcomers." I remembered what they did to Julia. "You see the   
blonde over there, her name is Julia with Kate."   
  
Wanda arched her eyebrow. "Yeah so what did they do to her."   
  
"Trust me, they were fighting with each other all the time. They talk about each other and all other sorts of   
cheap tricks." I had warned Wanda about the girl's attitude. Then that damn jerk Pietro interrupted our   
conversation.   
  
"Hey Summers, get the hell away from my sister." Pietro punched me really hard.   
  
"Pietro no..." Wanda tried to stop him, but no such luck.   
  
"Listen to me Pietro, I don't even know she was your sister." I really didn't like surprises.   
  
Ally then began to yell at Wanda. "I just knew it, you'r nothin' but trouble."   
  
"Please don't let them...kill one another. I was only taking to Scott." Wanda seemed really upset by our   
fighting when Miss Darkholme broke up the fight. Miss Darkholme couldn't believe what she saw. My   
face was all red and that Pietro really left me black and blue from cheek to cheek literally.   
  
"Fighting of any kind is NOT TOLERATED at Bayville. The two of you are suspended for two weeks. Get   
out of my sight now." Miss Darkholme screamed at the two of us.   
  
This wasn't my fault, although Wanda certainly had made a bewitching impression on me. She was worth   
the two weeks suspension.   
  
The End.   
  



End file.
